


Attention

by Smothiea



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: *Lukas还没出柜。*Lukas还没和女票分手。*从剧里来看，似乎学校里的同学都知道小美人是gay？本文沿用这个设定。*NC-17
Relationships: Philip Shea/Lukas Waldenbeck
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Lukas还没出柜。  
> *Lukas还没和女票分手。  
> *从剧里来看，似乎学校里的同学都知道小美人是gay？本文沿用这个设定。  
> *NC-17

Lukas觉得自己是世界上最矛盾的人。

他最怕别人把注意力都集中在他身上，像是要把他那些压在心底的秘密都看穿——比如他是gay这件事；但是他又渴望别人的关注，他希望人们能为他驾驶摩托飞越山坡的身影叫好。

而且他知道，当他驾驶摩托车在空中做出各种帅气的动作的时候，Philip的注意力会完全集中在他身上。

赞助人说服Lukas参加地区山地摩托车赛——鉴于他本来就很想去参加，所以说服这个词其实不太合适，不过他确实有理由推脱，因为Rose反对他去做这种“一群不要命的疯子凑在一起比赛谁更疯狂”的事。

“所以你最后还是决定去了？”Rose停住脚步问道。

“是的，赞助人说我需要一些赛事经历，这样有利于我获得更多关注——当然，他们还说，如果我能获奖就更好了，他们可以投资得更多……”Lukas的声音有些兴奋。

“噢，那还真是太棒了。”一听这话，Rose摆脱了Lukas搭在她腰上的胳膊。

“你的那些赞助人有没有跟你说，曾有一些骑手在比赛时发生意外非死即残呢？”Rose睁圆了眼睛看着他，“你也想加入那些倒霉蛋的行列吗？”

“不是这样的，Rose，”Lukas尽量让自己的声音显得很有耐心，“这只是一个很普通的比赛，不会有人拼命去搞什么超高难度动作的，你明白吗？这样的比赛是不存在意外的。”

“我看你自己都不相信这番话，Lukas。”他面前的女孩显然并不买账。她停住了脚步，正好停在学生储物柜的旁边。

Philip打开储物柜时，一张纸条掉了下来，他犹豫了一下，还是慢慢把纸条捡了起来：“瞧你体育课上玩躲避球的样子，相信你真的需要某个人的‘球’！”

他一下子把纸条揉成团，迅速把上节课的课本放进储物柜，合上柜门。远处的Marcus不怀好意地冲他做了个“What about mine”的口型，和旁边的人笑成一团。

他咬咬牙，沉默地转开视线，看见远处Lukas正愤怒地对Rose说：“每个人都有自己的追求，懂吗！”

周围的学生都向这边好奇地看过来，Rose毫不示弱地抱着手臂站在原地。“所以你的追求就是把脖子摔断吗？”

Lukas在心里骂了一句，转身走开。他就是玩摩托越野的，他当然知道其中的风险，但是做什么事没有风险呢？关键是为了他的理想，他愿意承担这些风险！每当他沐浴在摩托高速行驶的气流中，新鲜的空气充满他的肺部，他可以忘掉不快，Jesus Christ，为什么就没有人能理解他？

“Lukas！”他听见有人叫他，Philip从后面追上来。

“你和Rose怎么了……”对方看着他仍带着怒意的眼睛，欲言又止，“我是说，你还好吧？”

“让我一个人静静。”他没好气地丢下一句话，拔腿就走。

“等一下！”Philip不放心地跟上来，一只手扶上了对方的肩膀，“等等，Lukas，你真的没事吗？”

“我不是说过了要你离我远点！”感受到Philip的触碰，Lukas像触电一般缩了一下肩膀，立刻摆脱了对方的手。

走廊里其他同学的注意又一次被Lukas愤怒的喊声吸引过来。

Philip像是被吓了一跳，他直愣愣地看着Lukas，那只手还悬在半空中，微微发颤。

围观学生的窃窃私语似乎无孔不入，那些细碎嘈杂的声音仿佛从天花板、从墙壁、从瓷砖地面的接缝、从四面八方向Lukas涌来，不断地灌进他的耳朵；别人聚集在自己身上的目光似乎也有了实体，让他感到像被针扎一样不舒服。

Philip感受到围观学生们的不怀好意，这种目光他平均每星期能遇到四五次。而此时，他看着Lukas，对方也看着他，他清楚地看到了Lukas眼中的犹豫和害怕。

“Lukas，我……”他尝试着开口，却被对方的压低的吼声打断了——

“这是你逼我的，Philip……”

Philip还没反应过来Lukas是什么意思，Lukas的拳头已经直直冲向了Philip的鼻子：“我不是叫你离我远点吗，怪胎！”

四周突然安静了。这一拳打得Philip踉跄着后退了一步，他握紧了拳头，用难以置信的眼神看着Lukas，下一秒他便猛扑了过去，Lukas被这一扑弄得失去平衡撞上了储物柜，发出“哐啷”一声巨响。

“Wow……”像是有人按下了播放键，起哄的声音突然响了起来。

但是很快他们就被赶来的老师拉开了。

Rose走到Lukas身边，怀疑地看着他：“你今天是不是吃错药了，之前跟我吼，现在又是那个Philip？”

“Rose，我很好，哪也没受伤……”因为Philip除了推他那一下很重，真的没什么其他动作了，倒是他，那几拳可是实打实的。

Rose没有给Lukas说话的机会：“你怎么会和他扯上关系？我听别人说，Philip是个……”

“抱歉刚才凶了你。”Lukas毫不犹豫地插话进来，他感到自己的肠胃都被冻住了——他刚才的表现真是个十足的混蛋，可是他也不知道怎么去弥补自己的混账行为。他心虚地抬头看了看已经被老师拉得远远的Philip。

Philip感到嘴角似乎撕开了一个口子，他用拇指抹了一下，那里有些出血。他看见Rose关切地捧着Lukas的脸上下瞧着，鼻头一阵发酸，扭头跑开了。

现在已经是2016年了，可是这个小镇的氛围还是让他非常孤独。

Philip知道Lukas害怕别人注意到他们的关系，这个小镇就是这样，Bo就是这样，Lukas就是这样，对他人的注意很敏感，他怕这怕那，踌躇不前，必须有人来拉他一把才能做出选择。

但是Lukas打晕那个罪犯，救了他的时候，他完全没有犹豫。Philip以为自己要死了，但是Lukas打晕了那个家伙，攥着他的手把他从黑暗的床下拉了出来。

Philip早就决定要拉着Lukas向前。所以这一次，他仍然像以前一样选择原谅Lukas。

……

Philip走进Lukas家房子的时候，Lukas的一只脚踩着垂到地面的花桌布的一角，耳机还塞在耳朵里，空白的作业本散乱地摊在一边，趴在桌上没有动静。

Philip摘下挎包，轻手轻脚地走过去，俯下身凑近Lukas，发现对方睡着了，他慢慢向Lukas的脸颊靠近，Lukas的呼吸轻轻喷洒在他的鼻尖，他微微一笑，吻了上去。

“Philip……？你干什么……”Lukas立刻醒了，惊讶地把脸往后退了一下，心里倒是很高兴看到Philip似乎没有生他的气，手也不自觉地抚上了Philip裸露的小臂。

“哦，又想动手打我huh？”Philip勾起了嘴角，不轻不重地咬了一下Lukas张开的嘴唇。

Lukas的喉咙哽住了，他没法回答，只能不管不顾地吻回去，卷着对方柔软的舌头带入自己嘴里，Philip细细地喘息，Lukas捧着对方的脸颊，一边用力吻着一边从椅子上站起来，慢慢把Philip压在了桌上，Philip随着他的动作发出一个软乎乎的鼻音。

“在那么多人的注意下跟我说话，你是怎么想的啊？”Lukas在唇齿交缠中模糊地说。

“Well…我还以为你要说抱歉之类的话……”Philip退开嘴唇，冲Lukas撇了撇嘴。

Lukas没回答，他忙着在Philip的脖子上印下一连串轻吻，Philip的套头衫已被他褪到胸口，手掌在白皙的皮肤上慢慢摩挲。他爱死这种触感，光滑，细腻，有一层薄薄的肌肉，结实而柔软，Philip的肌肤带着些凉意，但是Lukas确信，它会在他的手掌下变得越来越热。

“我之后会补上的。”Lukas心不在焉地应道，伸出舌头去舔Philip嘴角那一条细细的伤口。Philip小幅度地躲了一下。

“痒……”他小声说，耳廓发红。

Philip的声音就像一只手在Lukas心里挠个不停，一股热流顿时向下腹涌去。他猛地吻上Philip已经变得红肿的嘴唇，直到两人的喘息都变得急促。

“换了以前我肯定不会相信，我会做这样的事……”

Lukas抚过Philip的腰际，他能够感受到手掌下细微的颤栗，逐渐升高的体温，Philip把他的肩膀搂得更紧了。他的手滑向对方的后腰，那里凹陷成一个令他爱不释手的弧度，再往下，美好的隆起被包裹在牛仔裤里，Lukas隔着牛仔裤的布料抚摸着对方挺翘的臀部。他已经硬了。

“这有什么不相信的，”Philip微笑着，脸颊染上一抹淡红，他冲Lukas挑了挑眉，“你被我迷住了呗……“

说着他抬起膝盖蹭了蹭Lukas鼓起的裆部，Lukas脑子里的一根弦随之崩断——

“砰砰砰”，敲门声突然响起。

Lukas紧张地向门口看了一眼，又低头去看Philip，“不会是我爸爸吧……”

Philip安抚地握住Lukas的手臂，在对方的嘴唇上轻啄了一下。

“Lukas？劳驾开一下门，”一个女生的声音从门外传来，“之前说好一块完成生物课作业的。”

Lukas的手还插在Philip牛仔裤的裤腰里，僵硬地保持着之前的姿势。“是Rose……shit，我忘了我跟她约好下午写作业了……”

“别装了，Lukas，我知道你在家！”Rose的声音显得有些不耐烦，“无论你愿不愿意我们明天都要交作业的啊！”

“Philip，我必须去开门，不然她肯定会打电话给我爸的……”Lukas慌张地从Philip身上起来，还不忘把掉在地上的笔捡起来放回桌上。

“什么？Lukas……”Philip整理了一下衣服，看着Lukas站在旁边四处张望。

“你躲一下……”Lukas的眼睛突然亮了，他掀起桌布的一角，“躲到桌子下面去，快。”

Philip看着Lukas。

“快呀，Philip，拜托了。”

Philip叹了口气，钻到了桌子底下，Lukas把桌布整理好，走过去给他的女朋友开门。

“你怎么这么慢。”Rose进门的时候瞪了他一眼，径直向屋里走去。

“我在上厕所，你想让我不穿裤子就过来给你开门吗？”Lukas一边说，眼睛偷偷瞟着桌布下摆与地面之间窄窄的缝隙。

“Haha。”Rose干巴巴地回了他一句，坐到了桌子的另一边。

Lukas也坐下了，两腿放在桌子下面。

两人摊开生物课本和笔记，当Rose说“等一下，我得先好好看一遍我之前做的题”的时候，Lukas发觉到有什么不对劲。

他感觉到自己的裤链被一点点拉开了，连忙低头去看，看见Philip跪坐在他两腿之间，桌布弄乱了他的头发，有几缕鬈发垂在他的额头上，他感受到Lukas的目光，也抬眼睛看着Lukas。

Lukas吃了一惊，差点连人带椅子翻在地上，他向Rose的方向瞟了一眼，做出“What the hell”的口型，Philip无声地说道，“是你有错在先，接受现实吧”，然后拍拍Lukas大腿内侧，叫他别那么紧张兮兮的。但是Lukas克制不住自己内心的躁动，他紧张地攥紧了手里的笔。

Rose忽然抬头看了Lukas一眼：“嘿，Lukas，你低着头捣鼓什么呢？”

“没什么……”Lukas赶紧抬起头来，脸颊发烫，“什么事也没有。”

Rose不置可否地扬了扬眉毛，又重新把注意力集中到作业本上了。

然而Lukas完全没办法专注于他的生物作业，因为桌下的那个人铁了心要折磨他；Philip把头枕在Lukas的大腿内侧，隔着内裤抚摸Lukas的阴茎，看着它像生长的蘑菇，一点一点地抬头，硬邦邦地把内裤撑起来，几乎碰到了他的鼻尖。

Lukas眼前作业本上的字迹似乎变得模糊了，他的全部感觉都集中在了腿间的东西上，Philip轻微的呼吸喷洒在他的阴茎上，一下一下撩拨着他的心脏。Philip没有继续接下来的动作，而是歪着头看着他，低声说道：“你还好吗？”

“Shit…就……继续下去好吗？”Lukas低声说道，他发誓Philip是故意的，他明知道他拒绝不了这个……

Philip慢慢把Lukas内裤拽到一边，对方早已挺立的阴茎立刻弹了出来，晃动着碰到了他的嘴唇。他的手指环绕着柱身缓慢摩挲，当他听到Lukas的呼吸更加粗重了，才凑过去，小心翼翼地用嘴唇包裹住对方阴茎的头部。

Lukas发出一声长长的叹息，把手中的笔攥得更紧。这种感觉太舒服了，他忍不住微微向前挺胯，只想在Philip的嘴里进得更深。

Philip仿佛知道Lukas在想什么。他张嘴把Lukas含进去，柔软的嘴唇一点一点顺着柱身上下滑动，舌头描绘舔舐着凸起的脉络……Lukas没法把目光停留在Philip之外的地方，他看着自己涨大的阴茎把对方的脸颊撑的一鼓一鼓的，来不及吞咽的唾液从Philip的嘴角流下来，打湿了他的下巴。

害怕被Rose发现的紧张感使他们都更加兴奋，Philip可以清楚地感觉到口中的阴茎在一点点变得更大，把他整个嘴巴都塞的满满的，使他的吞吐更加困难，他只好让Lukas的阴茎退出来一些，舌尖在阴茎顶端慢慢画着圈，舔掉渗出的前液，同时抬起眼睛，看到了Lukas克制却意乱情迷的表情。

Lukas也在看着Philip，他伸出一只手把对方额头上的发丝理到一边。大概是由于轻微缺氧，Philip的眼睛里弥漫着一层水光，脸颊泛红，嘴唇因为柱身的摩擦而变得更加红肿充盈，让Lukas忍不住用阴茎的根部去挤压蹂躏对方湿润的唇瓣，竭力克制着自己越发粗重的喘息，他知道自己已经接近释放的边缘。Philip的纤长的睫毛颤了颤，让对方的阴茎从嘴里慢慢退出来，用脸颊蹭了蹭，重新含住了Lukas的拇指。

Lukas有些不满地用阴茎拍拍Philip的嘴唇。

Philip却含着他的手指模糊地反问道：“你觉得你能克制住高潮时的声音吗？”

Lukas抬头去看Rose，有些惊恐地发现Rose也在看着他：“你真的不想做生物作业了吗？”

“什么……”Lukas的声音有些嘶哑。

“就算我是你女朋友，你也不能就这样当着我的面手淫吧？”

“不是这样的Rose，我其实……呃……我实在不知道怎么做这些该死的题……”Philip故意在Lukas敏感的阴茎头部舔舐，让他的话被喘息打断了。

“我真不懂当初为什么要做你女朋友。”Rose丢下最后一句话站了起来，“你家的卫生间在哪里？”

“什么……？你怎么了……”Lukas艰难地说，他感到思考困难。

Rose撇了撇嘴：“当然是去上厕所！Shithead…”

“楼下的坏掉了……你可以用楼上的……”Lukas努力让声音听起来更平稳一些。

Rose怒气冲冲地走开了。

Lukas低头去看Philip：“现在可以了吗？”

Philip没说话，只是冲他挑了挑眉，Lukas突然扶住他的脑袋，开始小幅度地在他嘴里抽插起来。Philip的喉咙哽了一下，但他并没有退开，而是抓住Lukas的膝盖，调整自己的呼吸，接纳着Lukas逐渐加快的抽送和变大的力道。

“Fuck……Philip……”Lukas陶醉地向后仰去，呼吸越发粗重，“Philip……我……”Philip感到对方抓着自己头发的手骤然收紧，知道Lukas就快到了，他想要退出去，可是Lukas按着他的头不让他离开，紧接着他感到嘴里的阴茎剧烈地颤动了几下，便下意识地闭上了眼睛，下一秒，粘稠温热的液体就喷涌而出，呛得他咳嗽起来，有不少白色的液体还溅到了他的脸上。

Philip慢慢睁开双眼，看到Lukas的胸脯剧烈起伏着，居高临下地看着自己，嘴角带着满足的笑容。Philip冲他皱皱鼻子，正想让Lukas找点什么帮他擦干净，就被Lukas一把拉过去饥渴地接吻，让他的头差点磕到桌子。

“你可真棒，Babe……”Lukas一边说一边亲吻着Philip的脖子和锁骨，来回抚摸着对方腰侧裸露出来的皮肤，Philip却按住了Lukas要滑进自己裤腰的手，“Rose可要回来了。”

“管她呢……”Lukas满不在乎地说着，把Philip的上衣褪到了胸口，“我还怕她一个女生……”但是Philip坚决地又把下摆拉了下来。

“Oh,wow,你又不担心她给你爸打电话了？”Philip忍不住嘲笑他。

这话的效果立竿见影，Lukas立刻松开了手。

Rose看上去是顺便在卫生间补了妆，她看见Lukas已经收拾妥当地坐在桌边做题，快步走到桌边把自己的学习用品一股脑地收拾到了书包里。

“你干什么去？”Lukas不解道。

“你就留在家里好好学习吧，我没工夫陪你瞎闹！”Rose没好气地丢下一句话，摔门而去。

Philip终于可以从桌子底下钻出来，活动一下发麻的双脚。

“感觉怎么样？”他抱着手臂靠在桌边。

“你真的需要问我？”Lukas仍然坐着，伸出胳膊握住了Philip的手。

“Well…”Philip微笑道，“我知道，你觉得我的吻技比Rose更好。”

“那个，Philip，其实……”Lukas突然变得有些结巴，“Rose没给我做过口活……”

“是嘛，”Philip挑了一下眉毛，勾起嘴角，“现在就只有我们两个人了，You want more？”


	2. Bond

“You want more？”那个时候Philip问他。

现在Lukas恨不得抽自己几个耳光——他当时为什么要说不！他可真是个懦夫！

Philip当时已经乖巧地伏在他身上，咬住了他的嘴唇，含糊地说：“Lukas，我们去卧室吧……”

但是Lukas却犹豫着推开了他。

“不……我不能这么做……”

“什么？”Philip退开一点，难以置信地看着他。

“你不懂，我跟你不一样。”Lukas让Philip站好，自己从椅子上起来走到了一旁。“我爸不想让我变成一个基佬……还有Rose，她也不想让我变成那样……”

“如果你天生如此呢？”Philip冷冷地打断他。

Philip直视着他的眼睛，Lukas愣住了——他没法回答这个问题，但他不可能也不愿保持沉默。

“怎么，你觉得你很了解我吗？”他不客气的回击。

“呵，我当然了解你……”Philip苦笑道。他走去门厅拿自己的挎包，没有再看Lukas，“你不就是个……被惯坏了富二代……”

“哦，就因为你妈吸毒，你就算见多识广了？”

空气凝固了，那一串单词脱口而出，Lukas下一秒就后悔了，他犹豫着，不敢去看Philip。

Philip站在几步远的地方，他看着Lukas，眼神从惊讶到悲戚。沉默持续了好几秒，只有细小的音乐声从丢在一边耳机里隐隐传出来。Lukas愣了一下，冲过去把连着耳机的IPod关掉了。

Philip终于开口了，他的声音有些沙哑。“好吧，这种话你没必要当面说……”

“抱歉，”Lukas低声道，把耳机从床上捡起来丢到一边，“是你先开始的。”

“那好。”Philip咬着嘴唇丢下这句话，从Lukas面前走开。

“等等……你要去哪儿？”Lukas沮丧地大声问道。

“回家。”Philip简短的回答伴随着他登登下楼的脚步声。

Lukas无措地抓着头发，紧走几步走到房间门口，Philip的身影已经看不见了。

显然，他不知道有人真的在楼下的等着给他一个机会。

Fine，it's totally fine，因为Lukas他妈的就是个笨蛋。

Philip把轮胎瘪掉的自行车狠狠扔到一边——至少他没忘带坐公交车的零钱。

Philip有的时候甚至怀疑自己有精神自虐倾向。做一个在爱情中无私奉献的人，听起来真是super fucking great！呵，就像那些经典著作中的主人公，让后世的各种专家来宣传他们为爱情无私的牺牲——well，可能有那么一点不太一样，比如说这些人要是放到现在，人们会用bitchy来形容他们的行为……

他不是一直都知道Lukas对于真实的自己有多么胆怯吗？为什么他就不能放弃Lukas呢？其实他对摩托越野并不感兴趣，其实他对Rose非常没有好感，其实他在纽约市的时候要比现在快乐得多……Lukas经受不住他的引诱，但是这样行为的反复让他感到自己简直成了Lukas的婊子。

如果他还有其他办法他绝不会容忍自己像现在这样。如果他不拽着Lukas走一步，Lukas自己就会退一步。

Philip知道Lukas其实是喜欢他的，只是Lukas有时的行为会使他的喜欢很难……令人信服。

老天……他真想回纽约去，抛下这些狭隘，远离Red Hook，远离……他。

……

清早的时候Philip是被母亲叫醒的。Anne看见他睡在院子里的沙发上。

“Philip，honey…”Anne坐到儿子身边，伸手扶住他的肩膀，“你不应该过来的，法官还没有准许探视……”

“我不在乎，妈。”Philip看着Anne消瘦的脸庞——我不想在那里待下去了。他很想这么说。

“那么，”Anne温柔地问道，“学校生活怎么样？你谈恋爱了吗？”

Philip听到母亲这么问，脸颊有点发烫，没有回答。

Anne看见Philip的耳朵变红了，连忙笑着追问：“怎么啦，Philip……你一定得告诉我……”

“她叫什么名字？”

Philip停顿了一下，看着母亲。

“Lukas。”他轻轻说。

Anne怔了一下，但对这个事实与其说是惊讶，倒不如说是心疼——心疼Philip从开放的纽约到了这样闭塞的乡下。

她抚摸着Philip柔软的头发：“那个Lukas……他喜欢你吗？”

Philip心里一阵发酸。

他第一天到红钩中学，就对Lukas一见倾心。他为了和Lukas走得更近，主动帮助他拍摄视频，尽管他对摩托越野并无兴趣。越野摩托车的后座在行驶中极度不舒适，但是能和Lukas靠的那么近，那些不适似乎都不足挂齿。

Lukas喜欢他，但他也许永远也不会承认。Lukas伤害他，然后再笨拙地安慰他，尝试着做出各种蹩脚的补偿。Lukas是他痛苦的原因，但更重要的，Lukas是他生命的挽救者——为此他可以，至少到现在为止，一直选择原谅他，迁就他的畏缩，他的偏执，他对Rose的摇摆不定。

晚饭的时候Helen和Gabe的心情好像很不错，但是Philip却打不起精神。他匆匆把盘子里的食物吃掉，就把自己关进了卧室。

把外套胡乱丢在扶手椅上，蹬掉帆布鞋，他四肢摊开陷进床里，仰望着灰白色的天花板，想起自己昨天下午刻意在Lukas家门口等待了一会儿，但是没有人追出来。

Lukas是世界上最蠢的人，蠢到家了。

他把手机攥在手里，打开信息编辑界面，又不甘心就这样主动联系对方。

这种患得患失的心情他还是第一次体验。其实在纽约城的时候，他从没遇到过这种情况，他几年前就意识到自己和女孩并不来电了，虽然也和不同校的男孩在一起过，但只是抱着尝试的心理，不是出自真心。

倒是Lukas的消息过来了。

——你睡了吗？

——还没有。

——你在Gabe和Helen家吗？

——Lukas，你到底有什么事。

Philip故意用冷淡的语气回复。为了报复他？也许吧。

——我只是想告诉你，对于近来发生的一切，我真的很抱歉……我……我会和Rose分手的，就最近，我保证。

Lukas发出这段话后忐忑地盯着手机屏幕，但是并没有新的消息过来。

Lukas有些慌了——Philip说的没错，自己被他迷的死死的。他从没想过自己喜欢的会是男生，即便有过迹象，大概也被他自欺欺人的糊弄过去了。但是面对Philip，他感觉自己的心脏像被一只隐形的手紧握住，伴随着并非无法忍受的抽痛，从胸口不断涌动出不一样的渴望。

Philip没有回信息，因为他不知道怎么回复Lukas有关分手的承诺。他不愿对一个也许履行不了的承诺太认真。

而且，就算Lukas不分手、继续拿女朋友在他老爸和同学面前当挡箭牌，自己也不是不能理解……

明明都想清楚了……

这时，Philip被突然响起的手机铃声吓了一个激灵。

他把手机拿到耳边。

“Philip，嗯，是我……”Lukas一开口就有些结巴，“你怎么没有回复我的信息——啊啊，我不是在怪你还是什么的，我只是很想知道你的想法，你应该也是愿意看到我和她分手的吧，我想……”

“Lukas，你干嘛一直说个不停？”Philip感到有点好笑，打断了对方的连珠炮一样的话。

“我保证我不会再说这么多了，别挂电话。”Lukas连忙补充道。

“你到底要说什么啊……”Philip的声音听不出情绪，这让Lukas心里更加忐忑了。

“只是，别挂电话，求你……”Lukas低声恳求，电话那头却一直没有声音。

又等待了几秒，Lukas才试探着说：“Philip？你还在吗？”

“我当然还在——”

“那你怎么不说话？”

Philip在电话那头噗嗤一声笑了：“我为什么不说话？Lukas，是你打电话过来，让我不要挂断，这话难道不应该我问你？”

“噢！没错，那么……呃……”此时此刻，Lukas非常庆幸他们没有面对面，不然他一定会难堪地想要逃跑——带着他红透的耳朵。

“老天哪……Lukas，你真是傻透了……”Philip终于绷不住在电话另一头噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“也许吧……不过起码让你笑了，对不对？”Lukas尝试着耍了个小聪明。

“所以，你是认真的吗，和Rose分手的事？”

“当然，我又不喜欢她。”Lukas想都没想就回答道。

Philip的喉咙突然哽了一下。

他低声叹了口气：“你知道吗，Lukas，有时你真的是个言行不一的人……”

“Philip，就像你说的，我就是个蠢货，蠢到不知道怎样对待喜欢的人，可是我知道自己心底是怎么想的……我想——”Lukas涨红了脸，深吸一口气：

“我想和你在一起，因为我非常，非常，喜欢你……”

突如其来的告白弄得Philip的大脑当机了一瞬间，过了几秒钟他才抓着手机一头埋进枕头里：“哇哦，Lukas……”

“怎么了？惊到你了？”Lukas半是紧张半是期待地说。

“好吧，你刚才可真是触动到我了……”

“那么……可以理解为你原谅我了？”

“Well，这个嘛，还是要看你的表现……”Philip咕哝道，感到脸颊有点发热，“不过，你也可以这么认为吧……”

接下来的几秒钟他们谁都没有说话。

“那个，你知道吗，Philip，虽然我当时没有承认，你之前有句话说的没错。”

“什么？”

“你说你的吻技比Rose更好。”

Philip笑了：“也不知道是谁拒绝了那个超棒的吻……”

“是啊，那个人现在非常的后悔，你说他还有机会吗？”

“这个嘛……那个人现在还在后悔吗？”

“Well，我只知道，他现在特别特别想做一件事……”Lukas的声音压低了些。

“什么事？”听筒里的呼吸声涌进耳廓，仿佛对方真的就躺在他身边，在他耳畔低语，让Philip的心跳莫名开始加速。

“吻你……”

他想到Lukas在纽约市的路灯下吻他，四下里都是汽车驶过的呼啸声和俱乐部门口人们的喧哗，可他完全听不到，Lukas在吻他时搂紧了他的腰，甜蜜而热烈……Philip的脸颊更热了，在床上磨蹭着翻了个身……明明他才是两个人当中与男生接吻经验更多的那个，可是腿软着先败下阵来的总是Philip。

“你怎么知道他是怎么想的……”Philip的声音有些含糊。

“我就是知道……”Lukas声音变得低沉而柔和。

“所以……是只想要一个吻，还是想要我？”Philip不自觉地舔了舔干渴的唇瓣。不知道是不是因为独自躺在床上，或是夜晚的黑暗提供了帮助， 他觉得自己的羞耻感似乎变淡了。

“如果我说我都想要呢……”Lukas的声音像是黏糊的耳语，挑拨着他的神经，脸颊的热度向全身蔓延。他已经硬了。Philip从来不会选择逃避自己的欲望，他换了一个更舒服的姿势，深深地陷进床垫里，脑海里不断涌进一些肮脏的画面，关于他和Lukas。

“Philip？”听筒里传来Lukas叫他名字的声音。

“嗯，什么……”Philip勉强应道，他此时正趴在床垫上，他变硬的阴茎隔着内裤不断磨蹭着床单，从下腹涌上的热流似乎一直蔓延到喉咙里，让他口干舌燥。

Lukas发现电话那头Philip的声音明显变小了，而且尾音有点不自然地发颤。

“你怎么了？”他脑海里有一个黄暴的猜测，但他犹豫着是不是自己想太多。

电话那头回答他的几乎是低不可闻的喘息。

Philip牛仔裤胡乱褪下来堆在小腿处，顺手把手机放在了耳畔的枕头上，就听见Lukas在问他怎么了。

他觉得Lukas一定是在装傻。

“你觉得呢……”Philip感觉屏幕上通话界面的亮光在眼前模糊成一团，他把手伸向两腿间，握住了自己的阴茎，感到那里变得越来越硬从后脑逐渐放大的快感让他忍不住皱起眉头……他想象不出Lukas在电话那头的表情，要是跟我一样就好了……

“Philip，你在自慰吗？”电话那头的声音有些嘶哑。

Lukas动摇的声音让Philip感到有点好玩。

“是啊……”他凑近了手机，回答的时候微微扬起了嘴角。

“Fuck…Philip你简直……”Philip吐出那个yes时的声音要比之前清楚许多，Lukas感到自己脑海里有什么东西正在崩溃。

他听到Philip低低的笑声从听筒里传来，轻柔地撩拨他的耳膜，像一只无形的手弄得他心口发痒。

接着他捕捉到一些布料窸窸窣窣的微弱声响，他猜想是Philip脱掉了衬衫，要么就是牛仔裤。Philip的腿细细长长的，大腿因为不怎么露在外面，皮肤也很白。Lukas暗暗地希望看到Philip穿短裤的样子，像那样露出大腿一定很漂亮，但是Philip总是穿牛仔裤……其实穿合身的牛仔裤也很好，Philip虽然身上瘦瘦的，腰也细，屁股却很翘，穿宽松衬衫的时候，因为屁股翘起的弧度，衬衫下摆总是会在后腰处形成一条褶皱，Lukas真是爱死了那个样子……

“Philip，我可以去找你吗，我想见你……求你了……”Lukas急切地央求道，再不做点什么，他内裤里的家伙就要爆炸了。

Philip听到Lukas低沉而带着欲望的声音脸上一阵阵发烫，呼吸像是哽在了喉咙里：“我也想见你……”

“让我去找你吧，求你了……”嘴上还在征求同意，Lukas的双脚已经迈出了家门。

“不行……”也许是因为难为情，电话里Philip的声音软软的，“Gabe和Helen都在家……”

“真见鬼，我已经出门了……对了，谷仓……你家附近的那个谷仓可以吗？我在你房间的窗户那里接你……”

“嗯。”

……

很快Philip就听见一阵摩托车引擎由远及近的声音，他迅速跑到窗台边打开了窗户，看到Lukas把摩托车随便停在路旁就向这边跑过来，头盔也没戴。Philip不安地探出头，望向上方二楼卧室的窗户，担心Gabe和Helen会被刚才摩托车的声音弄醒，还好二楼并既没有什么动静，也没有灯光亮起。

Philip从窗口跳出房子的时候腿软了一下差点栽倒，但是Lukas稳稳地扶住了他。

两人向谷仓走去的时候，Philip注意到Lukas的目光一直往自己腰部以下的部位飘。

“怎么啦？”

“没什么……”Lukas尴尬地挠了挠鼻子，“因为刚才在电话里的时候，你不是在自慰嘛……”

Philip睁大眼睛看着他。

“所以，我就是想知道……”Lukas继续结结巴巴地说着，“挂电话以后，你解决了没有……”

Philip的耳朵立刻就红了，眼神也飘向一旁：“你不是说你要来，所以我就……一直等着你啊……”

Philip不好意思地歪着头挠了挠耳垂，脸上露出一个羞涩的微笑。

天哪，他可真他妈可爱！

一瞬间Lukas的脑海里只剩下这一个想法，他想都没想就拉过Philip用力吻了上去。

Philip带着吃惊的声音被他的吻一股脑堵在嘴里，Lukas不管不顾地吮吸舔舐着Philip柔软的舌头，双臂紧紧地把Philip搂在怀里。两个人跌跌撞撞地进了谷仓，纠缠着栽倒在厚厚的干草堆上。

“你干什么啊，这么突然……”Lukas放开他的嘴唇时，Philip还觉得有些晕晕乎乎的。

“没什么，”Lukas露出一个在Philip看来傻乎乎的笑容，“就觉得你好可爱。”

“你少来，昨天也不知道是谁那么怂鸡……”Philip瞟了他一眼。

“我不是道歉了嘛，真的很对不起，求你原谅我吧……”Lukas说着又凑上来吻他，Philip顺从地仰起头接受了这个吻，抬起手环住了Lukas的脖颈，Lukas把外套脱下来垫在干草堆上，两人一边吻着一边换成了Philip躺倒的姿势。

Lukas把Philip的衬衫褪到胸部以上，附身含住Philip的乳头，看着它们慢慢充血变硬，Philip轻声喘息着，手指摩挲着Lukas的金发。

Lukas把右手撑在Philip身旁，腾出另一只手去解皮带，但是弄了半天也没能成功解开，当他的手指还在和皮带扣较劲时，Philip的手便覆了上来。他抬头对上Philip的目光，看到Philip在笑。

“你真是笨死了Lukas。”Philip说着，很快就解开了Lukas的皮带。他把Lukas的内裤拉开一些，对方滚烫的阴茎立刻很有精神地跳了出来。

“哇，这么大了……”Philip带着调笑的心理弹了一下对方硬邦邦的下体。

“还不是因为你在电话那边……”Lukas脸上又有点挂不住了，“我忍得都要爆炸了……”他边说边红着脸把视线移开，低头去解Philip的裤子。

“不用忍啦，” Philip配合地抬起腰，好让Lukas把他的裤子脱下来，“我刚才已经……”

裤子脱到膝盖处，两人忽然同时顿了一下。

“别脱下来了，地上挺硬的。”Lukas说。

“嗯，我转过去吧。”Philip也是这么想的。

当Philip挺翘漂亮的屁股朝向Lukas的时候，Lukas突然想起了什么：“等一下，你说你刚才怎么了？”

Philip感到脸颊发烫，庆幸Lukas现在看不见他的脸——他可不想跟Lukas面对面地把那句话再说一遍。

“没什么，没听清就算了。”

“别这样……”Lukas凑近Philip的耳边说，耍赖一般地用阴茎蹭着Philip的臀缝，“既然是说给我听的就再说一遍嘛。”

Lukas滚烫的呼吸喷在Philip的耳侧，让他胸口顿时收紧了：“也没什么，我只是说你不用再忍了，刚才挂掉电话后……我准备过了……”Philip的声音越来越小。

“Philip，你知道吗，我真的好喜欢你……”Lukas说着找到Philip的嘴唇再次吻住了他，双手伸到下面握住了Philip的阴茎缓慢地揉搓。

“嗯……我……知道啦……”短短几个单词被Philip的喘息和Lukas的吻弄得支离破碎，Philip艰难地向后拍了拍Lukas的大腿：“套子……在我牛仔裤的口袋里……”

……

虽说事先准备过，但是Lukas真的进来的时候Philip还是很不适应，看到Philip皱着眉头的表情，Lukas立刻紧张地不敢动了，虽然Philip说没关系，他还是很快退了出去。会疼的吧，跟Rose在一起的时候怎么从来没担心过呢？

“很紧啊，你会受伤的吧。”Lukas有些懊恼，自己以前的经验到了这种时候完全派不上用场。

“没关系的Lukas，把手给我。”他忽然听到Philip这样说，他感到Philip握住了他的手，然后把他的中指含进了嘴里。口腔的湿润让Lukas的大脑轰的一下，一股热流迅速涌向了下腹，他感到自己的阴茎变得更硬了。

Philip仍然握着Lukas的手，把对方沾满唾液的手指慢慢插进了自己的后穴。Lukas的手指越来越深入，当他的指尖擦过一处柔软的地方时，Philip忽然“嗯”地浑身颤了一下。

“怎么了Philip？”Lukas紧张地停住了手上的动作。

“没事……那里……不要停下来……”Philip声音有些发软。

Lukas一瞬间明白过来，原来是那个地方啊……他有些开心地又加入一根手指在对方体内缓慢地搅动着，感到里面渐渐变得更加柔软湿润，黏腻的水声也越发清晰起来，让两个人都按捺不住了。

“进来吧Lukas……可以了……”就算Philip不这么说，Lukas也没信心能继续忍下去，他抽出手指——弄得Philip难耐地“嗯”了一声——把自己早已硬得发疼的阴茎插了进去。

他一插进去，就感到内壁的软肉热情地包裹上来，每当他顶到深处的那一点，Philip的声音就会变成一声柔软而脆弱的呜咽。

随着他的抽插，Philip大声呻吟着，断断续续地叫着Lukas的名字，弄得Lukas又开始脸红。他到今天之前还不知道Philip会发出这么好听的声音，即使是背着大人、在这样的谷仓里，Philip也完全没有压抑自己的意思。Lukas对自己之前的畏缩简直追悔莫及，并暗暗发誓：决不能再让别人有机会看到Philip这样可爱又诱惑的表情。

Philip被Lukas从背后紧紧抱着，他包裹住Lukas环在他胸前的手，清楚地感到Lukas滚烫的体温从背后渗入自己的皮肤，两人的汗液交融在一起。与此同时，Lukas的耻骨不断撞击着他的臀部，响亮的啪啪声在谷仓内回响，他只觉得后穴一阵热辣，从体内蔓延出的强烈快感几乎让Philip头脑发白，他更用力地揉搓着自己的阴茎，耳畔只剩下Lukas粗重的喘息声。

“Fuck…Philip…I’m coming…”Lukas低吼道抽出了阴茎，他没有忘记不能把衣服弄得太脏这回事，揭下套子一股脑射在了旁边的干草堆上。接着他把Philip揽到怀里，握住Philip的阴茎，在他的套弄下Philip很快就释放在了他手里，Lukas想都没想就把手上的白浊蹭到了他手边最近的布料——他的灰色外套上。

“Lukas！”当Philip难以置信地看着他时，Lukas才意识到他刚才头脑当机地弄脏了自己的外套。

“噢Fuck…我刚才没意识到……”Lukas懊恼地看着自己弄脏的外套。

“你穿我的回去吧，晚上骑摩托会很冷。”Philip伸长了手臂够到远处自己的黑色外套，递给Lukas。

“谢谢……反正我这件已经脏了……”Lukas说完用自己的外套给两人都清理了一下。

穿戴好后，两人把Lukas那件弄脏的外套丢在了谷仓深处，还不忘用干草盖上。

……

Lukas的老爸似并没有发现儿子的外套少了一件，他也不知道儿子昨晚曾经偷偷离家。

但是Philip似乎没这么好运。

由于昨晚的折腾他今天起的很晚，虽然是周六，但是Helen并不在家。Gabe告诉他，他和Helen想把谷仓彻底清理一下，腾出地方来停车。

Philip紧张地问：“Helen去哪里了？”

“她一早就去清理谷仓了。”Gabe抬头对上Philip惊恐的目光，“怎么了？”

Philip没有回答，他撒腿就往谷仓跑去。

“你来啦，Philip，”Helen看见他似乎并不吃惊，“我在干草堆里找到一件灰色外套，是你的吗？”

FIN.


End file.
